uotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
This page provides answers to the most common questions asked when new players join UOTopia. Q. Is there a skillcap? A. The skillcap on UOTopia is 1000. The goal of UOTopia is to provide the nostalgia of old school Ultima Online in a perfectly balanced, more challenging environment. The creatures you will encounter here are more challenging than the ones you may remember from OSI, and many of them will have special abilities not seen elsewhere. To meet the increased challenges offered here, the skillcap has been increased to 1000 allowing you to have 10 GM skills or if you prefer and you use 120 skill Power Scrolls, you can have 8 skills at 120 with 40 extra points to use however you wish. The individual skill cap for each skill is 120 although certain special items can provide a boost that exceeds 120. We do not offer an unlimited skillcap because we feel that having to select skills and develop your character's template is part of the challenge adding to the unique yet nostalgic environment aimed for in UOTopia. Q. What is the stat cap on UOTopia? The creatures are much stronger here, so to compensate, characters are built tougher as well. The total stat cap is 1000. Balanced stats are 334-333-333. Max for each individual stat is 1000. Items and gear can be used to exceed this however. Q'''. ''How can I connect to the UOTopia private server?'' '''A. Visit the uo.com website and download the most current Classic Game Client. Once you have it downloaded, run the uo.patch to update your client to the most recent server patch. Once the patching is completed, close the patch application.If you don't already have UOSteam or Razor downloaded on your computer, visit the website for the program you prefer using and download the most current version. Once downloaded, run either UOSteam or Razor. Make sure the program can find the file containing your UO Classic Client, (usually C:\Program Files (x86)\Ultima Online Classic), or wherever you chose to install it when downloaded. In the box under "shard", enter uotopia.ddns,net, and enter 2593 in the box requesting "Port". Click the "Start" button and the Ultima Online Sign In screen should appear. Choose the name you would like for your account as well as a password and your account should be auto created. The Create-A-Character screen should appear allowing you to make the character you desire. Once you finalize your character choice, you will enter New Haven. Let the adventures begin! Q'''. ''How many characters are allowed on an account?'' '''A. Each account can have up to six (6) characters. Q'''. ''How many accounts are allowed per person (IP address)?'' '''A. Each person is allowed to have two (2) accounts (2 per IP address). If you require an additional account for another family member at the same address, notify the Gamemaster to discuss the possibility of adding an additional account. Q. ''How many houses are you allowed to have on your account?'' A. 'Each account may have three (3) houses. If you have both accounts you are entitled, you may have a total of six (6) houses, 3 houses per account. '''Q. ''Is macroing allowed on UOTopia? A. ''There is no restriction on macroing on the UOTopia shard. Although AFK macroing is allowed, keep in mind that the majority of locations observe the Felucca rule-set which means you can be an easy target for thieves and murderers, as well as aggressive predatory animals which roam the forests, trails, and even the city limits of towns on all facets. Any item lost while you are macroing will not be replaced.''